Unravel
by Pervenire
Summary: My parents stood in front of me, both had a firm face. "I'm afraid you have to go," Dad said. He lunged for me, while mom only watched. Dragon!OC Dragon!hiccup To clear any misunderstandings, this is not hiccup. A OC, is the MC.
1. Big Change

"Nathan, wake up,"

I woke up. My parents stood in front of me, both had a firm face. My dad stared into my eyes, sending dread at me. I didn't know what they were going to do. "We don't have room for you anymore, and I'm afraid you'll have to go," Dad said. I felt confused. Mostly because the law here is that you can't abandon your child. "It won't hurt," he said, before pulling out a needle. I froze in fear for a moment. Dad lunged for me, while mom only watched. I struggled, but eventually he injected me with the needle. I didn't know what that needle could do, he could have injected me with a poison. My mom, looked like she wanted to do something, but she looked afraid. I guess after all of her year of being abused by dad changed her. Dad was a tad bit crazy. He always talked about dragons and time travel, he even said that he had a plan to make dragons.

Out of all the stuff my parents did to me, this was the craziest. I watched as black scales grew on me the most painful way possible. The scales grew while my skin peeled off. It felt weird, having my skin peel off. . My Dad injected me with another needle, this time to knock me out. I felt depressed at what I was turning into. Why were they doing this to me? I asked myself this repeatedly before I the serum knocked me out.

I woke up, I had chains restraining my body. Although my parents didn't really care about me, how could they do this! I opened my mouth to yell, but something was restraining it, a muzzle? I had no idea how a muzzle could fit into my mouth, that was until I looked at my hands. It was black, covered with scales. There was a appendage behind me, I knew what it is. It's a tail, I screamed, but It came out as a muffled roar. I couldn't imagine what I turned into. I didn't even have teeth, which upsets me. I couldn't savor food anymore. I heard someone walking, the tapping sound it made could only be heels.

"It seems that you woke up," Mom said, with look of regret on her face. "Your Dad wants to meet you," she said, pointing at the door. She tried to push the cage, straining to push me. She finally made it to dad. Then I meet my his gaze.

"I didn't want this to happen, but I had no choice," he said, his expression not changing at all. "Hey at least you get to live!" he exclaimed. Why couldn't he just leave me as a human? I growled at him, he responded. "You'll be the family's pet, you turned out to be quite an exotic dragon." I was a dragon? That explains the wings at least. I mentally sighed as he told Mom to push me back and feed me. I wondered what food he's going to feed me? I knew that it was going to be raw, how could his Dad care about his health after all of this? My thoughts are right, Mom gave me some raw salmon, I couldn't resist the heavenly smell. I found the muscles accidentally activated my teeth. Something went my way for once. I dug in, I tried to chew the fish. But it seemed that dragon teeth are made for tearing than grinding. I swallowed it, it slipped into my throat, sliding down into my belly. Argh, that felt weird.

 **I would like reviews, It helps me improve as a writer. I have half of the story planned out.**

 **Note: I did all of this in an impulse in one day. I probably won't be doing more unless I get another Impulse.**


	2. Bloodthirsty Vikings

I woke up to eel being thrown on me. It smelled rotten, and my newfound senses only made it worst.

"Try It, you never know unless you try," I rolled away from Dad's voice. I had enough of his blabbering, I just wanted sleep. I closed my eyes in defiance, but Dad didn't give up, instead, he shoved it directly into a hole in my muzzle. Although I tried eel before, It tasted nothing like before. It felt like someone shoved maggots into my mouth. I couldn't stand the taste, and I regurgitate it out of instinct, but it sloshed around my muzzle. I felt terrible, but I managed to get it out my muzzle, but by then he already left. Now he was using me as a test subject, great.

Soon he returned with a strange looking device. I couldn't imagine what he was going to do to me. He paced back and forth, "I won't be seeing you much longer," he muttered before pressing a button. It got harder to think. My brain was shutting down, and Mom suddenly entered the room, she gasped.

Does she care about me? If she did, she would have done something. I didn't expect her to do anything besides watch as she did before.

"I thought you wouldn't do this!" she sobbed before tears came bursting out. I felt guilty for her, but I didn't openly express.

"Don't worry, it's just a mindless beast," he sooth, patting Mom. I began to feel angry that he would do this to me. I didn't show my anger or do anything because I felt afraid at this point. He pressed the button again, then my vision got foggy, and my limbs went numb. They left, and everything blacked out.

I woke up again, this time in a cave. I guess that he really hates me now, and I walked outside and sighed. I stared at the forest, my parents were nowhere to be seen. Instead, I got greeted with the moon, which upsets me. How was a helpless boy who never spent a day without technology is going to survive in a forest? A single thought came to my mind, flying. The idea of flying in the sky awed me, trying my best I flapped my wings. But nothing happened, there has to be a trick to it.

I spent an hour, and fortunately, I learned I learned how to fly. I was flying, the wind pleasantly blew on me. My tailfin was key, though I didn't know why. I was astonished at how I learned so fast. I flew through the sky, feeling energetic. I heard fire and men shouting, I didn't know if a dragon was fireproof, but I decided to investigate.

I flew towards the sound, and saw a village, It looked like it was made in the past. Dad even placed me into the past, couldn't he just kill me?

I saw what I thought to be Vikings, bloodthirsty and with axes. I stared at them in admiration, until I saw one kill a dragon. That was my cue to fly away, but the Viking approached me. And swung his ax at me, I instinctively shot fire at him. My fire created a crater, I guess that's what dad meant by exotic. I flew away, and that was when everything went wrong.

 **Finally finished. Hiccup part coming soon, and don't worry, dragon!hiccup part is also coming soon.**


End file.
